


Worth the Wait

by nanaanon



Series: You knock me out, I come undone [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Face-Fucking, Feminization, Just all manner of filth honestly, Like the barely there beginnings of a plot, Porn With Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaanon/pseuds/nanaanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wonders why he and Alex haven't had sex in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> If you're not into feminization during sex, then this fic isn't for you!!! Thank you for reading!! :3c

John hadn't fucked Alex in almost a week. In his opinion, this wouldn't be a problem if the hiatus hadn't started immediately after John had introduced the smallest hint of feminization into the bedroom, but it did. John couldn't help but wonder if Alex was shying away because of it, maybe he was only humoring John for all he knew. The thought that Alex went along with it for John's sake put a pit in his stomach that he couldn't shake, the gnawing kind that made bile rise in his throat and guilt roil dangerously in his belly. It took him no longer than a few seconds of silent attempts to hold his lunch down to resolve to talk with Alex about it the minute he got back from class. Till then he'd pace the dorm and think up exactly what to say to Alex when entered the room.

All manner of eloquence, however, jumped out the window upon Alex's return and John said the first thing that popped into his head.

"Why haven't we fucked in like a week?"

"Excuse me?" Alex questioned, a puzzled look on his face as he dropped his keys on his nightstand and his bag next to the door. 

John sputtered at the question.

"What I meant to say is that I'm mildly concerned that we haven't had sex since you know... the last time and I just wanna make sure I'm not pressuring you into anything you don't want to do," John explained and was slightly offended and mildly confused when Alex burst into laughter.

"John, really? You think we haven't had sex in a week because of what you said - which literally made me cum, by the way - while you were fucking me? Have you taken into consideration that the refractory period for five orgasms in one night isn't that short? Or that my ass is still a little sore?" Alex spoke and John rolled his bottom lip in between his teeth. Alex noticed the incredulity in John's body language and pulled him onto the bed, hugging his waist and tucking his head under John's chin.

"Baby please trust me to tell you when I'm not feeling something," Alex pleaded and John pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

"I do trust you, baby girl, I just want to make sure that I'm not pushing things too far too fast. I would rather spend the rest of my life holding you over having sex with you if it would make you feel more comfortable because I'm not in it for the sex, I'm in it for you," John responded and Alex nuzzled more into John's embrace.

"I would say the same to you, but honestly I don't think I could last another minute, let alone an eternity without having sex with you," Alex said, his voice just the slightest bit huskier. He turned in John's embrace to let him feel his steadily growing erection press against John's leg. John couldn't help but let out an abrupt peal of laughter. Alex gave a chuckle of his own.

"I'm trying to be sentimental and you're over here trying to get your dick wet. I honestly don't know what to do with you, baby girl," John laughed before rolling over and looming over Alex with a mischievous smirk on his face. Alex's face climbed with a flush.

"Well, for starters, you could put your hand down my pants and see exactly how wet your baby girl is for you," he spoke, soft and almost innocent. John cursed under his breath and drew Alex in for a bruising kiss. Alex rolled his hips up into John and John drew Alex's bottom lip between his teeth and dragged himself out of the kiss. The hood of Alex's eyes, the dark flutter of long eyelashes on doe brown eyes, the rising flush on his cheeks, and the his red kiss swollen lips made John stop for a second and just stare.

"God, I'm so lucky," he mused aloud, leaning down to brush his nose against Alex's cheekbone, trailing down to mouth against his neck. He hadn't felt this skin against his lips in almost a week and he was going to savor every bit of it that he could. One hand trailed up Alex's side before easing his shirt off of his torso. John languidly laved attention over the parts of exposed skin he knew drove Alex wild. He could barely suppress his own moans when Alex shuddered and bucked his hips as John laid a hickey right between the junction of his shoulder and neck, biting down ever so slightly.

John looked up at Alex when he reached his chest, a silent question in his eyes.

"Please, God, please, yes," Alex pleaded, knowing somehow what John wanted to attempt. John smiled against the skin of Alex's chest and breathed in the heady scent of his boyfriend. He ran his tongue along Alex's left nipple and lavished in the cut off moan that exited Alex's mouth. 

"Do you like it when I pay attention to your tits, baby girl? So perfect, so soft," John questioned, rolling his right in between his thumb and index. Alex's breath caught in his throat at the language and his hips jerked, his cock leaking more precum into his boxers. It was then that John slipped a hand into his boxers and ran his fingers along the head of Alex's dick. The contact left him breathless and whining.

"You're so wet for me, I can feel your clit aching under my fingers," John breathed, fingers brushing the head of Alex's cock ever so slightly. It was then that he came up with what might be his most ingenious idea ever. He drew his hands away from inside Alex's boxers and Alex whined high in his throat at the loss.

John made quick work of removing the rest of Alex's clothes and drank in the sight of his gorgeous boyfriend spread out underneath him, the flush high on his cheeks damn near obscene. His hand snaked its way up Alex's bare thigh, fingers slightly grazing his balls before just barely ghosting over his shaft and finding themselves back on the head of Alex's dick. He rubbed his fingers across Alex's slit, smearing precum along the head.

Alex whined high and loud, back arching into the sensation. John gently steadied his hips with his free hand. He watched with rapt attention as Alex's shook his head against the concentrated sensations. That was when he knew his idea would go over swell with Alex.

"Baby girl, I want you to look at me okay?" John asked and Alex's eyes opened and focused on John's face. "Alright, you're gonna play with you clit while I eat you out, okay? Can you do that for me?" John asked and Alex could've cum from that alone. 

"Fuck, John, okay, shit babe, shit," Alex babbled, replacing John's hand with his own. And that was when John's idea came to fruition.  
Alex grabbed his shaft and before he could even get a stroke in, John's hand on his wrist stopped him. Confusion etched an innocent picture on his otherwise utterly debauched boyfriend and John chided him with a smack of his tongue and a shake of his head.

"Baby girl, where's your clit?" John asked. Alex breathed hard before answering. He dragged his hand up to the head of his cock and swallowed thick in his throat.

"Here... It's here," he responded, almost dizzy with the lust that was overcoming him. Shit, this was turning him on more than he cared to admit.

"What's it? I need words, sweetheart, I need you to tell me what that is," John pushed and Alex whimpered, the fingers on the head of his cock twisting ever so slightly.

"My... my clit..." Alex responded, bucking his hips and keening audibly, working his fingers over the head of his cock as best he could. He felt like something was snapping against his nerves and it wasn't an unwelcome feeling. God, why was this turning him on so fucking much?

"Good... Good, such a good girl, my good girl," John breathed. He shed his shirt as quickly as he could before raising Alex's knees enough to nose at his perineum, before licking a long stripe along Alex's entrance. Alex's body gave a full twitch at the sensation and he moaned, a cut off sound broken apart by pants and open whining. John repeated his actions a few more times before shoving his tongue abruptly into Alex's entrance.

"Fuck! Oh fuck John, fuck, please don't stop, please," Alex whined, his body bowed so hard he felt his spine was going to break. He knew exactly what he needed to say to spur John and himself on even further. He panted brokenly.

"Please, I need your fingers in my pussy, John, please," Alex begged and John stopped for the briefest of periods before Alex felt a finger push in alongside John's still working tongue. Bullseye.

"Yeah, baby girl, gonna shove my fingers in your pussy, watch how you open up for me, all wet and begging. I can't wait to get inside you, God, I wanna feel you around me, want to see you split open on me, wanna feel your pussy, baby girl, wanna ruin it," John ranted, punctuating every pause with a dip of his tongue into Alex's entrance, now accommodating two fingers pistoning in and out with enough force to make Alex shake with it. 

Alex's orgasm hit out of nowhere, the head of his cock so stupidly sensitive it almost hurt, the kind of borderline pleasure pain that made his head swim and his toes curl. He fisted his hands in the sheets and moaned as John worked him through his orgasm, three fingers - now coated with almost too much lube - fucking him open, and John laving at the head of his cock with his tongue. Alex wanted to melt into a puddle of goo.

He almost did just before John sat up and moved Alex up the headboard and bent his head enough so that he could see the pace in which John's fingers fucked into him. John leaned into his ear and Alex could see the dark spot staining John's grey sweatpants where they sat low on his hips.

"Do you like how it feels when I open your pussy up like this?" John questioned and Alex felt his cock give an aborted little twitch. John pressed his mouth into Alex's shoulder with a near inaudible command telling Alex to listen. And listen Alex did, as John changed the rhythm of his fingers to a slower one. There was a barely there squelching sound and Alex shuddered.

"You hear that? That's how fucking wet you are for my cock, baby girl. You want in you so bad don't you?" John asked and Alex felt his dick twitch in earnest. 

"I do, God, I wanna ride you, please let me ride you," Alex nearly sobbed and John switched their positions quickly, leaving Alex reeling as he was now directly on John's clothed crotch. With shaky limbs, Alex grabbed the waistband of John's sweats and yanked them off alongside John's boxers with next to no effort. Before he got fucked, however, he felt like he needed to give John something in return for all the mind blowing orgasms he'd given him in the past week. No, not needed, wanted. He wanted to give John this.

So he lowered himself, eye level with John's cock before fitting his mouth around it and swallowing it down in one swift movement. John hissed and fisted his hands in Alex's hair. His hips gave an aborted little thrust and Alex hummed. When John looked down at him, he nodded. The grip on his hair got tighter and John's thrusts were no longer aborted. He braced his hands on either side of John's thighs and felt his throat flutter around the head of John's cock.

His lungs burned for air and John noticed. He pulled Alex's mouth off him by his hair, allowed him a few greedy gulps of air, and then thrust back into Alex's mouth unforgivingly. Alex'scock stirred, slowly filling out. This was one of Alex's favorite things, letting John fuck his throat open. The feeling was almost relaxing, his mind finally shut off. He didn't need to do a damn thing but be a wet and open receptacle. He didn't need to worry about anything but passing out. This was when he felt more at ease, and it only got better when John began to speak as he neared his release.

"So good, baby girl, taking it so well. You're such a good girl opening up like this for me. Love the way your throat feels, baby, wanna stay here forever. Wanna fuck down your throat everyday if you let me. Such a good girl, such a sweet, good girl, my sweet precious baby girl," John spoke, his words slurred with pleasure. He was blissed out, ecstasy in his voice, the flush of arousal fresh on his skin. Alex could tell he was close.

John pulled him off before he did, removing one of his tangled hands from Alex's head. He squeezed the base of his shaft and breathed. His chest heaved with effort and Alex waited until he gained his composure. After a few moments, he looked at Alex with lust heavy eyes.

"I wanna finish in your sweet pussy, baby girl," he stated simply and Alex cursed with the jolt it sent through him. He climbed up John's lap and clumsily tried to sink himself down onto John, a few failed attempts making him huff in frustration before he finally sunk down blessedly onto John. 

"That's it, baby girl, just like that," John panted as Alex raised and lowered himself on shaking thighs. He lifted and lowered himself as fast as he could, his body straining with the effort, but every thrust brushed or pressed into his prostate at a glorious angle and he didn't want it to end. He didn't realize John's hands were on his hips dropping him faster onto John's cock. Fuck, fuck, fuck he was close.  
"That's right, oh God, yes, yeah, okay I'm right there, baby girl, play with your clit, wanna cum together, wanna feel your pussy clench down on me, please," John said and Alex brought a shaky hand up to the head of his oversensitive cock. It was leaking precum in almost a steady stream, Alex's ministrations making the head of his cock glisten. 

"Almost there, John, almost there," Alex panted, speeding up his ministrations. John's hips met every downward thrust and God he felt like he was teetering on the edge of a precipice, before finally falling off. It took a few more twists of Alex's hand on his cock and he was a goner, shooting off onto his stomach and chest. He collapsed forward and John just held him. With a little effort, they found themselves back in the position they started.

"Was that worth a weeks wait, John?" Alex asked, his throat hoarse from the fucking.

"You're always worth the wait, Alex, always."


End file.
